Conventional guy wires are used to hold utility service poles upright against unbalanced forces imposed by overhead wires, wind loads, etc. The guy wires are often, of necessity, placed near roadways in designated clear zones. A conventional guy wire will not break when impacted by a vehicle. During such an event, either the pole will break, the pole will be pulled over toward the vehicle, or the wire will cut through the vehicle. In any case, serious damage to the vehicle and to the utility pole, and injury of the occupants of the vehicle is likely.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a guy wire breakaway connector for a utility pole or other application, that will break upon impact of a vehicle to preclude damage and injury, and that is electrically insulating in applications where needed.
There is a further need to provide a guy wire breakaway connector of the type described and that is easy to repair or replace in the field.
There is still further need to provide a guy wire breakaway connector of the type described and that is adaptable to the several different sizes of guy wire in common use.
There is yet further need to provide a guy wire breakaway connector of the type described and that is of rugged, simple construction for long service life, and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large numbers.